In digital image processing, rendering generally refers to the process associated with generation of an image from a two dimensional (2D) or three dimensional (3) model. The 2D/3D model may include various objects with differing geometries. One rendering technique may utilize ray tracing to simulate the natural flow of light. However, ray tracing is a highly compute-intensive task that consumes a large number of compute cycles (especially in movie production where multiple images per second are involved), and often only implementable on very high-end computing systems, e.g., utilizing large-scale rendering compute farms.